The Outsider
by ThisName'sExtremelyOffensive
Summary: A Higurashi fan from the real world is granted his wish to join the Higurashi world. But which one? At which time? And what will he do? Rated M for gore (But it's not straight away) and possible romantic activities (That's not straight away, either).


**A/N: Just a warning, the story will get slightly more romantic in later chapters. Right now it's an M because of future gore, but could also include the _other thing_ M rating is for (alongside the romance), however there's none of either in this chapter, so if you were afraid, you don't have to be. Also, this A/N is necessary to prevent the centered text below from being skewed by the chapter select.**

* * *

_What would happen if a Higurashi fan from our world, went into the Higurashi world?_

_Are you saying that the events that happen depend on the character moved?  
What a fantastic summary of what I was just about to say. Seeing as you're so picky about the character and how he'll affect said place, let's give you a entire freaking descriptory bio box thing about the shape of the number purple (88th place in the omnibet)._

Norejji Mottomo***1**, the Japanese (he has to be Japanese to understand the Higurashi world (As it's in Japanese (Besides, was I gonna call him Norejji Mottomo and have him be from anywhere but Japan? (Duh)))) kid (I say kid, he's like 16... (I'm gonna shoot myself now)) who's seen a lot of anime, played a lot of games, etc, etc. But he's such a big fan of Higurashi (except he's only ever seen the anime cause his parents are strict).

He's pretty average (Well he's gotta be, right?), being the average height (No I will not look that up (It's somewhere around 5 feet isn't it? IMAGINE)), black hair, green eyes.

He's known most (If at all) for his intellect, careful planning, thinking of others and ability to look for ways around things.

What he's not known for, is his love for Higurashi. Even though he's only seen the anime, Norejji is always fantasizing (Mostly about one person (Yes, this is the mystery you'll solve (Using the comments section (And no, the comments section is used for singing the famous line from Eminem's The Real Slim Shady (In French))))). He just wishes he could leave his entire life behind to go there...

I'll just repeat that again.

He just **wishes** he could **leave his entire life behind** to **go there**.

Give me a second, I need to have a few words with A.

[Narrator leaves room into another room (which the reader determines is upside down because of convenient brackets placed which serve only to boost the word count), leaving the room in silence. This lasts for a brief moment, as lots of crashing and banging is audible in just about every shade of blue. This consists for several minutes before stopping, then another brief pause before the narrator returns to the room with the viewer in, practically covered in scars]

Right, now story.

Oh and one more thing. You won't be seeing me for a few chapters (Probably cause I'll be in the epsihospi-tool after that), so don't get used to me, kay?~

* * *

My dream stopped suddenly, to blackness. I had then realized that I had not opened my eyes yet.

And I didn't want to. I knew that I wasn't in the world I wanted to be. I also knew that I shouldn't do this for the same reason.

I opened my eyes and yawned at a new day in my boring wor-

Oh, ok. Someone's kidnapped me and left me in the middle of a field, in the late day. That's... brilliant.

Well it is. It's somewhere new. I'm not sure how much more closer that gets me to being in Hinamizawa, but I hope that's...

Wait, what's that sound?

The face of the girl I instantly knew to be Rika Furude shot out of the tall grass I was laid in, with that 'Nipah~' smile on her face.

Oh, a fun dream. Alright, I'll play along.

"So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this, huh?" came another voice, which I again recognized as Satoko, whose head then popped out from the long grass above me.

I gave it a moment, then spoke. Well I tried to speak, but ended up shrugging.

"Okay then, mister. Where do you live?" I hadn't thought of that. I guess I'd have to tell the truth.

"Okay, you got me. I don't know where I should be staying, seeing as I was dumped here in the middle of the night." Their expressions turned strange. I should digress.

"Well, it's the only logical explanation I can come up with, since I literally just woke up here." It was then at that moment the two disappeared into the grass and after a short while I could hear some whispering.

The whispering ended and the heads reappeared. "Why don't you stay with us for a bit?" chimed Rika.

The offer was nice, but random. I assume Hanyuu told Rika that my appearance was completely random and came with Satoko to investigate, as they were most likely leaving school.

It was at this point that I realized that if I knew I was dreaming, I must be lucid and able to manipulate the dream as I please.

But I can't, so what's going on?

I rubbed my eyes, wordlessly answering her question and slowly getting up before following them to the Furude household.

Well, I say followed, but I kept up with them and even overtook them at times. "How come you know the way to Rika-chan's place so well?" probed Satoko.

If I'm going to do this, I need to do it right. If I am suddenly in the Higurashi universe, then information is key. Depending on which world I'm in, I should be currently holding all the cards.

I decided to play the sneaky card by allowing myself to elicit a small grin whilst saying "Patience will reward you with the answer to that." in the most mysterious tone I could do.

I think it played off, due to the fact that Rika was giving me one of those looks that looks like she's considering if I know anything about the worlds and what she knows, while Satoko was half-spooked, half-confused.

Of course, the rest of the trip was uneventful until we got there. By then it was the evening and Satoko realized that herself and Rika haven't introduced themselves, nor have I introduced myself to them.

Rika was even more suspicious when I said I already knew both of their names, while Satoko still took on the dumbfounded look. Of course, I introduced them to myself properly (As Norejji, not some crazy alias that I would make up there and then (Why would I?)).

After that we ate and after the meal, Satoko gave off what I thought was the longest train of yawns before going to her little bed to sleep.

Since Satoshi wasn't there, I was certain that this was a repeat of a world that I knew. That is if this isn't a dream. And I hope it's not one.

Speaking of people that aren't here, Hanyuu's not here in physical form, either. That means this is either not the last world and it could easily be far from it.

Then Rika spoke to me in her darker, more mature voice (Which I tried not to fangasm over). "You know the way to my place well, for someone who's just appeared. What do you know?"

I chuckled. "For starters, you can drop hiding Hanyuu, because I know she's the one that found me," Her eyes widened at this, "And secondly, we shouldn't discuss what we're about to discuss in such proximity to Satoko."

Rika then took me to the spare room which I recognized as the one she made Satoko hide in the roof of said room in the world where she was gutted by the Yamainu at the shrine.

Rika spoke to me again. "So what do you know?" I then talked to her about how I was from another universe, where this world is a work of fiction and that I knew about her and Hanyuu and that she's doomed to endlessly repeat this experience, but not revealing too much as I was unsure how much she knew.

As expected, she started barraging me with questions, like "So you've seen the end? What happens?" and "Are there any perfect, sinless worlds I can look forward too?" I motion for her to stop, to which she obeys.

"I need to get an idea of where I am first. At the end, Hanyuu says she is unable to keep placing you back in these worlds anymore, meaning that world would be your last."

She turns her head to look at Hanyuu (even though I can't hear nor see her) for confirmation that this would happen, which judging by the reaction she made, she got.

"How far away are you from this happening?" was the magic question. She told me that Hanyuu said that although it was a possiblity, it will be quite a while before anything like that happens.

So, I can cut short Rika's experience. "Ok, so what iteration of what scenario would I be in?"

"With the way things are going, this may be the 5th iteration of Shion turning into a murderer." What? I looked at Rika, feeling the fear in my own eyes. Could today have been...

"The game's tomorrow, if you're wondering." Phew. If the game _was_ earlier today, I would be out of here and bolting down to Shion's apartment and hopefully try and catch the two of them as Mion leaves.

But thankfully, that's not the case.

"What would you think would happen if I decided to stay across the road and rush across if Keiichi was giving the doll to Rena?" Would make sense, wouldn't it? Let the event flow naturally and if something went wrong, that's when I would intervene.

It seems wrong not to just go around and bring everyone (as shocking as it would be, it would be the quickest and easiest way of dealing with this) straight away and telling them, but if people die...

_Especially_ ████. If ████ died, I wouldn't know what to do, I mean... █ ████ ███ so much. I can't think about ██ being █████, or if I ███ ███ ███ ██ was killed. I can never forgive ██████ ███ killing ████ ██ ████ ██████, even though it wasn't his fault and apparently it was out of ████████, I just can't bear to ████ █████ ███ ███████. Maybe I would ██████ ██████...

If that's ████ ███ requires, then I can't████ ████ ████ ██ involved. I can't allow myself ██ ███ ███████ and that could ███ ██ want to... No, no, no, I have to think straight.**  
**

Ugh. I need to stop thinking about that before I start crying. In fact, Mr. Whatever-brought-me-into-this-world, could you remove or censor the sensitive parts of those last few thoughts so I don't have to think about that?

"I imagine that would be okay with them, although you'd have to sign some stuff to go to the school and then prepare yourself for the club games. That's all I can think of." So, nothing bad will happen from me going over there.

I'm content knowing that. After deciding that was all we needed to know, we retired to dreamland, Rika sleeping in her bed next to Satoko whilst I slept in a spare bag in the room we just talked in.

* * *

The day of the game. It was a Sunday, of course. Rika did tell me where to go to get to Mion's uncle's store in Okinomiya, even though I already knew.

I'd spent the first few moments of the day phoning and talking to the school's staff. For some reason, they had me down as a transfer student...

I guess it's a good cover story to hold until I have to reveal the truth (That is if I get to do so...)

After all that, I went to where I am now, walking along the road at a slow pace, watching the event as it unfolds.

Give it to Mion, give it to Mion...

Didn't think so.

"KEIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I yell as I run across the road and-

Trip on the kerb and faceplant into the ground in front of Rena's foot. Thankfully, I wasn't hurt all too much, as I got up and dusted myself off.

Everyone looked at me, completely flabbergasted (except Rika and Satoko) as I cleared my throat and began to talk.

"I want to introduce myself before I say anything else. I'm Norejji and err... I'll be transferring into the school and you'll see me real soon. Don't bother introducing yourselves as I kinda already know all of you."

I think that worked as an introduction. I pointed at the doll. "Keiichi, are you sure you're not jumping to conclusions with the doll?"

Everyone but Rika gave me an odd look. Mion spoke up. "You may know our names, Norejji-kun, but you definitely don't know us. Rena's the one that likes cute things-"

I had to interrupt her at this point. "And Rena _gets_ all the cute things. Isn't it time you got something for once?" Mion's face was a shade more red after this.

I took a few steps toward her. With a small, but noticeable grin, I said "Secretly, you want it. Underneath the tomboyish shell of Mion Sonozaki lies a little girl."

This broke her defense completely. Her face couldn't be any more red and after a while, she gave a little wince. "H-How...?"

I looked over to the everyone else to see everyone except Rika with their mouth completely open.

I gently took the doll from Keiichi's hands and offered it to her, which after a few seconds she took from me.

She sorta held it to her chest, like she was cuddling it, but she tried her best not to show any kind of girly feeling about the doll.

Deciding that my work was done, I wanted to leave an impression. I turned to everyone and said "Well, I can't stay much longer, so I'll leave you with this; Don't understimate Norejji Mottomo." with what I hoped was a little flair in my voice.

I walked off in the other direction at a respectable pace, with my hands behind my back.

* * *

That night, before I as we went to sleep, Rika came up to me. "You certainly showed them who you are... And more importantly, you showed Fate, too."

I went to speak, but she started before me. "And Hanyuu says you are definitely someone who can change our world."

Then I spoke. "Hm. In the last world, Hanyuu took on a physical form. She was the key to finishing the endless recursion you both are experiencing. She may still be so. That is my only worry."

Before Rika could reply, someone else walked in. "Then I'll do it, if that's what we need." There stood Hanyuu, as I remember her in the last world.

A single tear formed in my eye as I mouthed a thank you to her.

Everything was going far too well. Far, far too well. I guess that's what happens when you play so many cards at once.

However, we have to brace ourselves. We may get worse in return.

* * *

***1 Well, it'd be fitting to have a character who knows the most about the world they're in be called this.**


End file.
